


The Virtue Of Patience

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After weeks of teasing, flirting, and rising tensions, Amell and Morrigan have still avoided making the first move. Until...</p><p> </p><p>Written for a kink-meme prompt that requesting curvy Warden getting some lovin'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Virtue Of Patience

Amell was used to glances from others. She was tall, taller than most men in fact. But she was by no means a lanky woman. The Maker had blessed her with curves, her body built like an hourglass. After years of regulated robes, which had nearly burst to contain her breasts, she finally was able to dress in a way that accentuated her body instead of simply containing it. She could wear her long black locks down, wear the dark eyeliner that she adored, highlighting her light green eyes against her olive-green skin. 

In short, she looked good and she knew it. 

Amell often caught Morrigan's eyes appraising her. She would smile brazenly in return and she would look away, sheepishly. Amell adored that look of embarrassment. She adored the slight pink of her cheeks, the sharp snap of her neck as she desperately tried to look anywhere other than at her body.

That particular afternoon, Leliana had dragged the other three women in their party to the markets of Denerim, encouraging them to look through the stalls of clothes, perfumes, and trinkets. Leliana was helping Amell to try on a pendant, the emerald gem sliding between her cleavage. Morrigan was trying not to stare and Amell looked up at her, grinning. 

Morrigan went pink and put down the silver ring she had been playing with. She walked to the next stall and Amell undid her necklace. She placed it back on the plush of the display case and hesitated, picking up the silver ring and paying for it.

She walked over to Morrigan and took her hand. The other mage blushed as Amell slipped the ring on her finger. Morrigan grinned, obviously pleased.

"You do not have to shower me with presents, Warden," she chastised, "You treat me like a girl treats a doll."

"I think you rather like it," Amell teased. 

"I once again remind you that my Mother sent me here in order to assist you, not for you to attempt to lure me into your bed."

"You offend me," Amell smirked, "Leliana never accuses me of such lewd behaviour whenever I bring her some little trinket, or Alistair with his little toys." 

"Perhaps they should," Morrigan said, walking towards the next stall, "You could, perhaps, focus on your mission instead of buying every shiny thing that catches your eye. I think the Archdemon will be less impressed with your collection of necklaces than you might think."

"Protective amulets," Amell corrected.

"Of course," Morrigan said, rolling her eyes, "They work so efficiently on the battlefield with all of their sparkling. I do not know why I ever bother to protect such a foolish woman." 

"You like me," Amell teased, "You know you do."

"I tolerate you," Morrigan replied.

Amell glanced over, nodding towards the Templars standing near the tavern, "Perhaps we should carry on this conversation back at camp."

"This was not a conversation," Morrigan said, "This was you, once again, distracting us from doing anything actually productive."

"You wound me," Amell said, walking with her back towards the city gates.

"You tempt me to do so," she grumbled.

Amell chuckled, "You strike me as someone who would be into that sort of thing."

Morrigan glanced back and said quietly, "They are coming closer, Warden. Let us not attract attention to ourselves."

"Does that mean I've won?"

"Quiet," she pleaded, "For once in your Gods-forsaken life, please shut up."

Amell put her arm around Morrigan's shoulders. Neither were carrying their staffs and the other two were well out of earshot. While they certainly weren't helpless, it would do no good for the cause if they were to make a scene now.

"There's only two of them," Amell reassured, "I thought Templars don't scare you."

"They do not, I can handle myself. I fear for you. Your ability to protect yourself is...less than desirable."

"Excuse me if we can't all turn into bears at a moment's notice. I'm sure you didn't mind my pathetic little healing spells when you nearly got ripped into two yesterday."

"And it would do no good to turn into a bear now, so be silent, Warden."

Amell glanced over her shoulder, seeing them come closer. She led Morrigan towards a back alleyway. Amell held her against the exterior wall of a shop and casted a barrier around them, protecting them from easy view. The pair watched as the Templars talked amongst themselves before moving onward. 

The barrier fell and Amell looked down, seeing Morrigan gazing up at her, her body pressed against hers. Amell leaned down, her lips a breath away from hers.

"Are you two alright? We came as soon as we saw them."

Amell grimaced, pulling away to look at Wynne and Leliana, both carrying bags of their purchases.

"Fine," Amell grumbled, "Just peachy."

****

Amell couldn't stop thinking about that moment. Morrigan's eyes soft and tender, her mouth so close, her slender frame covered by her own body. It was not hard to imagine what would have followed that kiss.

Morrigan had avoided her the rest of the day, letting the other two prattle on while they headed back to camp. Amell spent the time watching her sway before her, her hips close enough for her to hold, to bring to rest against hers.

Amell shook her head, settling into her bedroll. She had just closed her eyes when she felt the familiar pulse go through her body. Darkspawn.

She jumped up, grabbing her staff. She was barely out of her tent when she saw Alistair outside his, grabbing his shield. They looked around before they saw them on the north end, close to Bodahn's caravan. They chased forward, Amell casting a barrier around Alistair. She looked around, seeing the rest of her party rising to fight them off. But she did not see Morrigan.

She thought she heard a scream and she ran towards the tree line, striking down a genlock with a bolt of lightning. She found Morrigan, knocked to the ground, scrambling to rise as a hurlock swung his blade down. She rolled out of the way and Amell stepped in front of her, slamming her staff down. A wall of ice separated them from the enemy and Morrigan rose, sending out a sheet of lightning to knock out the rest of the creatures.

The wall fell and Amell held her at arm's length.

"Are you okay?" Amell asked, still panting.

Morrigan trembled, "There was an emissary, I got dispelled-"

Amell brought her into her arms, "You're safe. It's okay."

Morrigan kissed her hard, throwing her arms around her neck. Amell groaned into her mouth, pushing her up against a tree. 

"My tent," Morrigan growled, "Now."

Amell carried her the few feet back into camp, Morrigan kissing her again before they tumbled onto the ground. Amell couldn't even close the flap before Morrigan had pushed up Amell's skirts around her waist, sliding between her thick thighs.

Amell cried out when Morrigan's mouth met her sex, her tongue thrust into her, her fingers gripping into her thighs. She rode against her, managing to get the rest of her own clothes off. Morrigan's hand left her thigh, grabbing Amell's breast desperately, playing with the nipple between her fingers.

Amell groaned, wrapping her legs around her head, arching her back. Morrigan withdrew, replacing her tongue with her fingers. She sucked around her clit, thrusting her fingers, curling them inside of her. Amell shook around her, grunting. But Morrigan did not stop. 

Amell was almost hoarse when she came the second time, her thighs utterly shaking. She managed to push Morrigan away, the witch's hair wild, her lips swollen and red. Amell kissed her, tasting herself on her lips. She undressed her quickly before slipping between Morrigan's lily-white legs, kissing her sopping wet folds before delving into her. Amell groaned into her body, desperate to taste every inch of her. She could barely hear Morrigan's voice over the noise of her heartbeat, her entire body pulsing with the sound. 

Yet Amell could hear the gasp, fleeting and soft, and feel her gush into her mouth. Morrigan panted, whispering for her not to stop.

Amell continued her task, running her fingers over her skin, feeling every tender shake of her body as she came twice more, each just as beautiful a revelation. Tired, Amell rose, kissing her sex softly. 

Morrigan kissed her, bringing her into her arms. Amell pressed her forehead against hers, kissing her hungrily.

"I don't think I can get enough of you," Amell whispered, "I'm going to lick you and suck you until you can't walk tomorrow."

"I guess your rejuvenation magic may have some use," Morrigan murmured hoarsely, "You seem to have...more stamina than I."

"Perhaps I can show you a few tricks," Amell said, bouncing her eyebrows.

Morrigan eyed her hungrily, "Perhaps."

Amell grinned before kissing her again. Definitely worth the wait.


End file.
